


In the Hospital

by Mixedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixedia/pseuds/Mixedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 7.17 - The Born Again Identity - When Castiel decides to move the crazy going on in Sam Winchester's head, he is admitted to a mental hospital to cope with the mental problems he is now having to deal with. With the Winchesters off saving the world, the demon Meg agrees to stay with the angel as he heals. They find their relationship strengthening by the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet about the time Castiel spends in hospital with Meg as his Carer so there are some mentions of Mental Health issues but they are very minor. Brief mention of the staff in the asylum losing control of the patients but again very minor. Meg starts struggling with her own identity as a demon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the headcanon of Tumblr user Blink186:  
> Meg would use touch as well as words when talking to Cas, so it seems friendly, but for her it may say a little bit more. I’m personally not sure if Cas would catch on? I find Megstiel so close to being platonic, because it’s evident that Meg has stronger feelings for Cas.  
> also She’d be playful seeing him.   
> (example: She’d bring in food for him, regardless if he doesn’t eat and she’d sit next to him eating his food just talking (and maYBE SNUGGLING OH GOD «<333)

The first day in the hospital was a little awkward. Castiel was still seeing his brother from the crazy he had taken from Sam and he could still only see Meg as her demonic form, so he was a little freaked out by her. The first few hours she spent in his room, he was totally silent, not speaking a word to her. Meg didn't really try much talking on the first day, she just sat and watched over him, occasionally reading a magazine, occasionally watching the way his eyes flickered or the way his meat suit would jump as he followed the hallucinations of Lucifer around the room.

The second day wasn't so bad. Clearly Lucifer wasn't the main focus of his attention any more, although the hallucinations still had a pretty tight grip on him. But at least he looked at her now, although he still didn't quite make eye contact with her. She almost spoke to him once or twice, almost, but the angel was in such a fragile state she didn't quite dare.  
On the third day, the nurses had started noticing their odd behaviour. Castiel hadn't eaten any of the food the nurses had left in his room and he never slept. Meg knew he didn't need to do either of these things, but even for a patient in a crazy hospital it was odd behaviour. So she finally decided to say something.  
"Clarence?" She asked tentatively, leaning forward. She hoped the old nickname would help him back to reality long enough for her to talk to him. But Castiel just kept staring forward, drooling slightly. Meg rolled her eyes and reached for a tissue that was kept on the bedside table. Reaching forward she used the tissue to wipe away the small river of drool.

"Clarence? Can ya hear me?" She asked in her drawling voice, not trying to hide her real self from him in any way. She needed his trust and lying to him wasn't going to help.  
Castiel turned his head to look at her in a completely un-human like way.  
"Yes... I can." He said, his little pink tongue flashing out to get the last of the drool as he slowly began coming back to his senses.  
"Clarence, you gotta eat something or the nurses are gonna think you're worse than you are." She told him softly, hoping not to startle him. To try and keep him grounded, she dropped the tissue and rested a hand against his forearm. Suddenly her fingertips were reacting in a way she didn't know they could. Energy was sizzling under the skin and racing up her arm, making her feel hot and cold all at once. Her breath caught slightly in her chest and made her meat-suit's heart stutter for half a second. Castiel looked down at the hand slowly, as if he couldn't feel the huge reaction going on between her fingers and his arm, as if it was totally normal for her hand to be there, then he looked back up.  
"Yes, you're right." He told her, holding out the hand Meg wasn't touching. "I will eat." He told her, being very careful not to move the arm and break their contact.  
He's fine now. Meg told herself, He's grounded, there's no reason to keep your hand on him any more. and so rather reluctantly, she pulled her hand back and reached over to pass him the plate of food.

After that, Meg made sure she would use touch as well as words to keep him grounded and focused on the conversation at hand of course. But she couldn't lie to herself, the touching was nice. She liked to run a finger down his cheek and feel the stubble growing there so he would look at her, liked to rest her hand against his arm to help him tell the difference between his head world and the real world. She liked the way he responded to her every movement, when she would help him change or when she would help him wash.

Soon, her own thought pattern changed. He was no longer "The angel" in her mind, he was "Her angel." She didn't like to be separated from him for too long, found the down time when she would have to go back to her tiny apartment almost torturous, not because the apartment was crumby, but because she was away from her angel. The touches were no longer for his benefit any more, they were all for her. She loved the cleanliness she felt when she touched him, loved the way he would sit silently and listen to her rambling on while he dutifully ate the food the nurses brought round. She wasn't even sure he was taking in what she was saying, not really, but he was quiet and made the appropriate noises at the right times in her ramblings and that's all she could ask for.  
One day, she was thinking of a particularly painful torture she had had to endure down in hell. It messed with her head, made her feel weak and horrible. But the most amazing thing happened.

Castiel squinted at her in that way that she knew meant he was trying to figure something out, then he held his arm out. She struggled with believing what he was doing for a moment or two, but when he scooted over the bed slightly and held out his arm again, she was sure.  
She climbed onto the bed next to him, letting her head find the comfiest place on his chest, her arm wandering over his belly, she nuzzled into his comfort, smelling feathers and air and freshness and it was exactly what she had expected an angel to smell like. Her skin zinged with the closeness, her heart racing slightly, they just stayed like that for a few moments. Castiel's breathing was such a comfort to her and his warmth was so soothing. He moved his head slightly so his lips pressed against the top of her head, the breath coming from his nose rustling a strand or two, and she was sure she heard him mutter "My thorny beauty" under his breath, but she couldn't be sure and didn't want to destroy the moment by asking him to repeat it.

But what Meg loved, more than anything about their time together, was the feeling she got way deep down, past the Meat-suit, past her own thought processes, past even her personality. Right down deep in the crevices of her soul, she felt herself changing.  
Healing.


	2. Chapter 2

After saving Sam from whatever hell had been happening inside his head, Castiel settled down to live his life in the mental hospital. The crazy he had been seeing from Sam had calmed down somewhat, although his brother Lucifer had been all he could see and concentrate on before, now it was almost like Lucifer had been put in his peripheral vision, always there but enough out of sight to be able to ignore.

He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act in this place, it was a hospital for humans, not angels after all. So he decided to focus on the one constant in his life, his ever present caretaker. He wasn’t even that bothered about seeing her real face anymore, in fact weirdly enough, the monstrous sight had become a comfort for him. They didn’t talk much so instead he just watched her, trying to figure out this human thing to keep his mind off the horrible things he knew he had done that were messing with his “Noodle” as Meg called it.

He noticed that every time one of the other patients walked past, she would look up and pay attention, often tilting her head so she could get a better look at the ass of the man. That look she gave brought memories back that he could only refer to as the “pizza man incident”.

He supposed if he had been anything other than a celestial being, he might have found Meg attractive. That memory certainly caused him to feel things similar to when he had watched the pizza man porn in Sam and Dean’s motel room. He found he definitely had a liking for Meg though, and so decided he wanted to do something nice for her.

So one day, while Meg was talking to one of the other nurses, Castiel approached the man. He took his arm and began marching him across the room so they could talk more privately.

"Hey man, what are you doing? Where’re you taking me?" the patient asked in a nervous voice.  
"I need to speak with you." Cas replied as they walked.  
"About what? What’s going on?" The man asked, beginning to try and loosen Castiel’s grip on his arm. Cas realised if he didn’t say something soon, they would begin attracting attention.  
"I need you to be the pizza man for one of the nurses." He stated.  
"What?" The patient’s face changed to a look of pure confusion. “I’m no pizza delivery man. Dude, can’t you tell? I’m Superman." He said, a little confidence leaking back into his voice as he puffed his chest out in pride.  
"Well it’s nice to meet you Superman," Castiel said, “But no, you don’t understand. Come with me, I’ll explain everything."

_______

Meg soon noticed Cas was no longer in the room. None of the patients seemed freaked out… Well… no more than usual anyway… So she figured he’d walked out like a human rather than flying out in that angelic way he did.

"Dammit Cas." She muttered as she walked towards the corridor that led to Castiel’s room. But she didn’t get that far. The good-looking patient she had been eyeballing all day stood in front of the door, staring fixatedly at her, Castiel standing a little behind him looking deadpan as ever.

"Okay Clarence, I don’t know what you two have been up to but we better get you back to your room." She drawled, walking up to the two nut-jobs. But before she could do anything, the other patient had hold of her waist. Lifting her up slightly, he pushed her over to the wall nearby and began making out with her. It wasn’t that bad of a kiss, she decided, a little too much slobber maybe. But hey, the guy was a drooling nut-job, what did she expect?

It didn’t take long for the reaction. The rest of the patients soon fell down to chaos due to such a dramatic difference in the room and the other nurses were pulling good-looking off her, while he shouted “You can’t do this to me! I’m Superman and I was being the pizza man!” He shouted as they made him swallow sedatives and dragged him off to his room.

Hearing the bit about the pizza man, Meg suddenly understood exactly what had happened. She spun round and glared at Cas to let him know that she was angry.  
"Was that… inappropriate of me?" Cas asked, confusion spread across his face.  
"Gee, ya think?" Meg spat, struggling to believe what had just happened.

Luckily with the rest of the room in such chaos, no-one saw Cas suddenly fly out of the room, especially as he was only gone for an eyeblink’s length of time. He stayed at least a good arms length from Meg, and held up what he had flown away to retrieve from the second floor.

Meg looked down to see he was holding a board game, clearly from the rec room. The game was called “Sorry!” She looked back up to see the guilty, sheepish grin on Castiel’s face. Surprisingly enough, all the anger in her drained away and she found her mouth pulling up at the corner. She sighed out the last of her anger and walked over to Cas.

"Come on Tree Topper," she said, taking him by the arm and walking him down the corridor back to his room, “Time to put your crazy ass back to bed." Horrifyingly enough, she couldn’t stay mad at the angel. What pathetic excuse for a Demon was she turning into anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mess Crazy!Cas made of trying to do something nice for Meg, he decides to try again, but this time by asking her out. Unfortunately with his head as scrambled as it is, it doesn't work out the way he wanted...

After what had happened with Superman, Castiel realised he needed to watch Meg much more closely to figure out ways of doing nice things for her. He still didn’t properly understand why getting Superman to kiss her had been a bad thing, Meg was a demon and she was always reading those smutty magazines, he thought a bit of lusty kissing would have made her happy. Clearly he just didn’t understand.

She had begun to be real careful, never showing affection for any of the other patients just in case Cas pulled another stunt like the one before. But she found some things were changing in their relationship. At first she had tried to keep it strictly professional. She was Meg, a demon, looking after an angel because it meant she could stay under the radar and stay on the good side of the only two boys that had it within them to kill her.

But since the Superman incident, Castiel had come out of himself a little and had started talking to her. He wasn’t bad company, she had to admit to herself, although she did get a little bored of talking about honeybees and flowers so much. During those rants he would give her, she let her mind wander, feeling the nethers of her meat suit quiver at the sight of his vessel, those strong muscles, the lean legs, the bluest of blue eyes, the bulging… yeah… anyway.

But Castiel had noticed her looking at him. It made his wings ruffle proudly, his chest puff out slightly, he liked the way her eyes roamed over his vessel. He had seen in the magazines about people asking others out and asking them on dates before beginning to deepen their relationship and he soon decided he would try this for himself.

So one day when Meg was sat on the chair by his bed, once again reading, he decided to ask her.

"Meg?" He asked and smiled when she looked up from her magazine with her head tilted to the side slightly, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

It was only when she frowned that he realised… he’d asked her in Enochian. He tried again, but to his frustration again it came out in Enochian. He was pretty sure Meg didn’t understand the language of the angels, even more so when she sighed and stood up.

"Talking in tongues Clarence? What, can’t you sleep again?" she asked, putting the magazine down on his bedside table and stretching. He shook his head and asked again and again, his frustration building as his tongue refused to speak any language other than Enochian. "It’s alright. I’ll go get some more of that sedative stuff that actually works on you. You’ll feel better in the morning."

As she left the room, Castiel laid back heavily, sighing out his frustration. Clearly he wasn’t much for the dating game,not in his present state anyway. He decided he would wait until his grapefruit was back to normal before he asked again, but it meant they would end up having weeks of this professional nurse/patient relationship they had been sharing for a while and he was getting so bored of it.

He lifted a pillow up from under his head and buried it into his face. It was going to be a long, slow time stuck in the hospital he realised. If he wasn’t already Crazy Cas, he sure would be by the end of this.


End file.
